I can't imagine me without you
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: SEQUEL TO I CAN'T HATE YOU ANYMORE. The night before the Etoile elections. A breakthrough for our astranged couple.


**I can't imagine me without you**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

SHIZUMA'S ROOM THE NIGHT BEFORE THE ETOILE ELECTIONS

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuma slouched in her bed, naked, the blankets draped over her, her long hair unwound all over her pale body. Miyuki stood a few feet away. Miyuki looked down at her friend. "And so it ends" Shizuma didn't stir, she didn't even turn to face her friend "our mission ends here" still no response from Shizuma "all that's' left is our graduation in March" she turned and walked towards the door but before she left she half turned towards the room "this is good enough, right … Shizuma?" she didn't wait for a response she merely walked out of the room leaving Shizuma to her thoughts. Shizuma tilted her heads up to sky and looked out upon the stars.

_As long as stars shine down from heaven  
and the rivers run into the sea  
'Till the end of time, forever  
you're the only __love__ I'll need_

She bowed her head towards her lap. "Nagisa…" she needed to talk to her. Sliding off of her bed she allowed the sheets to slide off of her before she reluctantly climbed into her pyjamas and slippers. She took a deep breath and made for the door. It opened and closed with a small 'click'.

_In my life, you're all that matters  
In my eyes, the only truth I see  
When my hopes and dreams have shattered  
You're the one that's there for me_

She made her way along the numerous corridors. She had heard some girls' bustling around about a late-night tea party. She hadn't heard Nagisa so she assumed the younger girl was still in her room. At the destined door she drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, calming her nerves. "Here it goes," she muttered. She reached for the doorknob and opened the door. It opened with a small squeak. She peered into the room. Nothing. Tamao had gone to the tea party she was certain. She was also certain that Nagisa hadn't been there. She was about to leave when she saw a note on Nagisa's desk. She went over to it. It was addressed to her! With wide eyes and a flaming curiosity she reached for the note and unfolded it. In the dim light she could just about make out what the note said.

_Shizuma,  
When I found you I was blessed  
And I will never leave you__I need you Nagisa  
_

Shizuma's heart swelled. For the first time in weeks she felt somewhat happy and relieved. "Nagisa … is not mad with me?" she folded the note and slipped it into her pocket. "I need to find her!" she bolted from the room. Little did she know Nagisa had been hiding in the bathroom, as soon as she heard Shizuma run out she unlocked the bathroom door and ventured out into her bedroom. She flicked the light on and looked around the room. Then she saw it. Glistening in the dim light that hung from the ceiling… a tiny red earring.

Nagisa bent down and carefully picked it up, held it close, and twirled it between her forefinger and thumb. "Shizuma-sama"

_Imagine me without you  
I'd be lost and so confused  
I wouldn't last a day  
I'd be afraid without you there to see me through_

Shizuma tore around the strawberry dorms searching for Nagisa. Finally she decided to take a dive. She ventured towards Yaya and Hikari's room where the tea party was rumoured to being held at. She knocked on the door. The very shy innocent Hikari answered, it was evident that she was startled at seeing Shizuma there. "Ssh-Shizuma-sama!"

The other occupants turned towards the door. Tamao bristled. Shizuma stepped inside and turned to Tamao, her eyes cold. "Where is Nagisa?"

"Haven't you hurt her enough?" Tamao spat her icy eyes cutting into Shizuma. She wanted Shizuma to leave her little Nagisa alone. She was hers and hers alone.

Shizuma advanced on her "don't mess with me Suzumi-san"

"I … I don't know" Shizuma narrowed her eyes at Tamao as she turned and left the room.

_Imagine me without you  
Lord, you know it's just impossible_

Down in the chapel Nagisa stood by the large organ, playing with the earring in her hands. "Shizuma-sama"

"Nagisa" her head jerked up to Shizuma walking down the aisle towards her. In the candlelight she could see a small piece of paper in her fingers. Nagisa stood up from the organ stool and walked down the small steps. They were now standing face-to-face. The atmosphere wasn't tense or awkward. It was nice. Shizuma held up the paper. "Was this true?"

Nagisa eyed the paper. She bowed her head and nodded. "Yes, it's true"

Shizuma tilted her head upwards the tiniest of smiles on her lips. She took hold of Nagisa's hand. "What's that?" she asked looking at Nagisa's clenched fist.

"I … I f-found your earring" she tried to hand the earring back. Shizuma pushed her hand down. Nagisa frowned up at her.

Shizuma took out her other earring and inserted it into Nagisa's earlobe, doing the same with the other earring, before leaning back and examining her work "there. Just as beautiful as before" Nagisa blushed. Shizuma hugged the younger girl against her chest. "I don't want you to love Tamao" Nagisa looked up into Shizuma's shiny eyes "I want you to love me"

"I never stopped" Nagisa whispered tiptoeing so that she could reach Shizuma's lips "I love you Shizuma"

_Because of you  
It's all brand new  
My life is now worth while  
I can't imagine me without you_

Shizuma leant down deepening the kiss, her tongue sliding against Nagisa's. Her hands roaming up beneath Nagisa's shirt and teasing her petite breasts "not in the chapel Shizuma" Shizuma chuckled. "And for the record, I do not love Tamao … I just have to find a way to get out of the election"

"Let's not think about that now" Shizuma pulled Nagisa up onto the stage and placed her hands on her hips. Nagisa wrapped her arms around Shizuma's neck. "Lets just dance"

"Okay" they began to dance gently.

When you caught me I was falling

_Your __love__ lifted me back on my feet  
it was like you heard my calling  
and you rushed to set me free_

They swayed together, their bodies aligned perfectly. Nagisa looked up into Shizuma's emerald eyes and felt her heart melt. "AYAH!!!"

"NAGISA!!!" Shizuma attempted to grab the girls' hand as she fell back own the stairs but she was too late. She hopped off the stage and knelt down by Nagisa as the younger girl rubbed her ankle. "Are you alright?"

"I think I sprained my ankle" Nagisa whined as her ankle muscles twinged. Shizuma flexed her fingers before she laced her hands delicately on Nagisa's muscles.

"Tell me if it hurts okay?" Nagisa nodded. Shizuma began to massage the tense muscles. Nagisa winced slightly but soon felt her knotted muscles unclench. "There all better" Shizuma stated with a smile. They locked eyes for a few seconds. "Come on let's get you back to your dorm." Shizuma pulled Nagisa up to her feet. Nagisa winced as the pain in her ankle snapped back into place.

"AYAH!!!" Nagisa cried as Shizuma gathered her up in her arms bridal-style. She smiled weakly as she snuggled into Shizuma's chest. As they left the chapel a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. The neat scrawl across it danced like black spider webs in the moonlight. Only this time it is what Shizuma had written to her little Nagisa.  
_  
Nagisa,_

_When I found you I was blessed  
and I will never leave you  
I need you_

_Shizuma_

_P.S. I can't imagine me without you_

**THE END.**

**(LAST SEQUEL TO THE SERIES COMING UP)  
**


End file.
